NO
by ChocoCookieFuck
Summary: NOOOOOOO
1. Chapter 1

**HEYHEY! Welcome to my story fufufufufufuuuuffufufffff-**  
**This story is RinxLen with some other Vocaloid couples...'cause I'm awesome like that!**  
**I don't own Vocaloid; I'm not that epic.**  
**Kthxbai o.o'**  
**Oh yeah! Ignore my fail grammar which fails. ;D**

* * *

Rin P.O.V

"That looks too...dressed up." I said to my best friend Miku as she walked out of the store changing rooms, for the tenth time! I am not the most social person in the world, in fact, me and Miku are exact polar opposites in that sense. She has around four billion friends, while I have her, Teto, Neru and Haku. It kind of sucks most of the time. Having 4 stinkin' friends! But, I'll live...

"Ah! I see what you mean now! But what am I going to wear to Len's party tonight?" Miku wailed loudly, it hurt my ears...ALOT.

"I don't know Miku, I really don't...I don't understand why I have to come, when I don't know this Len guy anyway?" I questioned, in a monotone

" 'Cause! Len is super cute and just because you don't talk to the cute guys, doesn't mean I don't!" She flashed me a huge, perfect smile, I bet she has a crush on this Len kid

"Whatever..." I muttered, "Can we go now? If you add some of your classy accessories you have at home, that dress will be a success."

" 'Kay! As long as Kaito likes it!" She sang cheerfully, who the heck is Kaito? Oh, that icecream freak with blue hair.

"I'm sure Mister "I will die if I don't eat icecream 10 times a day!" will like your outfit Miku." I said that and gave her a smile, she beamed back like an idiot.

As we walked out of the store and neared the road, Miku called out a phrase that sounded like "See you at the party!", but I couldn't be sure because of the noise of the traffic, I crossed the road and walked home, images forming in my mind of what I would wear.

* * *

Time Skip! Before the Party (A.N. Because I'm lazy... x3)

I looking into the mirror, searching for any flaws in my outfit. I may not be the most beautiful, but I will not walk around like a fashion disaster! My yellow and black dress fitted me well and I was sure my accessories were in order, so I stepped outside and walked to Len's house. From the directions, it looked like it was only a few blocks away. The walk was short, as I thought, and I was soon standing by a larger-than-average house in the middle of a random street. I grabbed my phone from my handbag and saw that I was early, so I lightly knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

I heard a soft humming from the hallway of the house and saw a figure walk towards the door and begin unlocking it, the figure didn't stop humming and I was glad, it make me feel more comfortable. The door opened after a few seconds.

"Hi?" He said, mildly stunned, "I don't think we've met..?"

I used the time I had to take in his appearance, his blonde hair was tied up in a short ponytail and he wore a casual suit of sorts, his eyes were a deep azure colour, he was...how do I phrase this...beautiful? I am refusing to call him "fit", it sounds so overrated...he looked so much more than that.

"I don't think we have either, Rin Kagamine." I gave him a warm smile, which is a very unusual thing for me to do!

"Woah! Same last name! Len, Len Kagamine!" He said with a huge chunk of enthusiasm, I laughed...another unusual move from me (Eh? This just sounds like a game of chess now!).

"Nice to meet you Kagamine-Kun." I replied quickly

"Just call me Len, people will get confused if you call me by your last name!" He laughed, "Why are you here so early anyway? I don't mind that you're here and all, I really don't, but why are you here 30 minutes early?"

He sounded totally confused, I answered, "Heh, well I'm Miku Hatsune's best friend and she sort of forced me to come...I'm early because I wasn't sure how far your house was from mine, so I left early and it turns out we live really close!"

I have know clue how and why I am feeling so happy right now, maybe it's the air pollution?

"Oh okay!" He chuckled but stopped suddenly when he saw me shiver slightly, it's cold out here! "Why don't you come inside, you look cold!"

He ushered me in and I cold already feel the heat on my skin, which is very hard to resist! I quickly walked into his house and he followed afterwards. I took in the view, his house was perfect! Sure, it wasn't a mansion but the way it was decorated was amazing! I am certain his house is the reason I am so happy, certain.

He saw my gawking face and said casually, "My mum's an interior designer, she loves messing around with the house to her last projects style. Anyway," he looked over to the huge sofa in the centre of the room, "Why do you sit down? I'll grab some drinks while we wait for the others."

He left me to sit down while he hurried through one of the many doors coming off of this huge room, I felt lonely again as soon as he left, a typical happening for me whenever a nice person left me...

"I hope he comes back..." I said in a soft mumble

"Hope who comes back?" A curious voice asked

"Oh! Len...sorry I was just thinking! Ahahaha so funny!" I put on a fake grin and tried my best at acting, fail.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look of pure amusement before handing me a cup, I looked at it, not sure what the liquid was.

"It's lemonade, silly!" He grinned lazily and took a sip from his own cup, "Drink up!"

"But-" I began

"No buts Missy! Now drink it up before I pour it over your face!" His eyes looked dead serious, it scared me and I quickly drank the glass in one.

"Woah! Woah!" I swear, if his expression was one of those emotes people use online, it was be "XD". He was laughing loudly and I began to laugh with him, "I never thought that would work!"

We stopped our fit of laughter a little while later when we heard a loud knock on the door, people.

"I'll go get that then! Be right back!" He winked at me sarcastically and gave me a sheepish grin before departing to answer the door.

I wonder what his friends are like? I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Please say no on the second one because I, world, like Len Kagamine!

* * *

**Eheheheeee, that was really fun to write x3  
I know it's my first fanfic and it's probably really bad, but still XD!  
****Now for the boring bit;**

**Please review (and tell me how much it sucked). (EHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE X333333333333) **


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe fate is the reason Miku walked through the door? Or maybe not.

She was in her usual sing-song mood when Len opened the door and no, I didn't look at them, but you can hear Miku from the other side of the world.

"Len-Kun!" I heard her giggle, "It's been so long!"

"Hah, I know right? I missed you!" That had to be Len, "Anyway, lets go to Rin other there, I reckon she's getting lonely..."

I swear there was a smirk in his voice, like he knew my feelings (Which he did) and was rubbing it in my face that he knew.

"I wasn't missing you!" I retorted as they walked over to me, Miku perching herself on the side of the sofa, while Len sat back down next to me

"But you were, weren't you Rin!" Miku sang and I laughed, she was always so happy, "I know you were Rin!"

I am totally open to the supernatural now, seeing as everyone can read my mind. I replayed the whole conversation between Len and Miku in my mind to make sure I had all my facts right, when I stumbled (fell) across something! 'It's been so long!' that was what Miku said and then Len said 'I missed you!'. So Len wasn't from school then? It sort of figures because I've never seen him around before!

While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice Len and Miku conversing.

"So, what's been happening while I was away? I'm guessing a lot has changed in 8 years!" That was Len's voice

"Well, I met Rin at 10 and we've been best friends ever since! She moved here from the 'Big City'!" Miku was giggling like an insane person, "I can introduce you to all my friends Len, it'll be great!"

I glanced at Len, he looked slightly taken aback, "G-Great, that'd be great Miku, I would love to meet your friends."

I raised an eyebrow at him, like he did to me earlier and he shrugged and twisted his face into a cheesy grin, I shot one right back at him.

"A g-grin war?" Miku's eyes lit up, "I must participate, I will win!"

Miku then began to grin like an idiot (Like usual), as Len signalled for more people to enter through the door.

"Well hey hey guys!" That is Teto Kasane, she has hair which most girls wonder over for hours on end.

Next to enter was Neru Akita, she glances up from her cell phone screen once every 3.28 hours on average (Look at me, I'm smart!), she muttered a simple "Hey."

"Hi guys!" Haku Yowane is her name, she is Miku's cousin and good friends with Meiko Sakane, I think they're drinking buddies. Meiko is normally drunk and I therefore can't be sure of if she is my friend or not, she seems nice enough. Anyway, Haku is a very quiet person and a great listener, so I always consult her with my 'amazerfully-epicly-epic-great-list-of-problems-of-greatness'.

"I missed you guys!" Miku ran up to all of them and hugged them so tightly, I could've sworn Neru turned blue for a second!

"M-missed you to-ooo Miku-C-Chan!" Teto gasped, Neru looked half-dead by now and, as per usual, Haku was silent.

I noticed Len was greeting people that were regularly coming through the door now, BaKaito came in and luckily for Neru, Haku and Teto, Miku released her deadly hug.

"Kaito-Kun!" Miku sang, "I'm so happy your here!"

The beloved Kaito had a sheepish grin on his face.

I guess the party begins now?

* * *

I can't really remember what happened the few hours I was drunk, all I know is, Len was the only sane person in the house. Although, to help you, my dear reader, I will repeat every moment I can remember.

So, first one first;

_"Miku, your hair is so long and pretty..." That was me, "Would boys like me if my hair was like that?"_

_"I don't know Rin, you'd look funny if your hair was long!" Miku giggled._

Next up is this...

_"Kaito, Miku loves you a lot!" I sounded so cheerful..._

_"Really? I love her a lot too, I want to marry her!" Kaito answered happily_

And the last one...

_"Hey Len-Kun..." I sounded like Miku at this point, which would never...I repeat NEVER happen if I wasn't drunk_

_"Yes Rin?" We were already on a first name basis? "What's up?"_

_I was incredibly touched he dared talk to me even though I was drunk, "I love you Len-Kun..."_

_"Sure, sure you do Rin." His answer was quick, short and simple._

Wait...WHAT? Did I tell Len I was in love with him (Which I still am!)? My...life...is...over...forever...

* * *

I woke up in a daze, it was about 2 am. I looked around to see bodies surrounding me, all asleep I gathered.

"Good Morning Rin-Chan." I heard a soft mutter behind me, it sounded so calm, but it brought me back to earth and the situation I was in.

"W-What?" I was shocked, the voice belonged to Len Kagamine. My crush.

"I said Good Morning you hungover 14 year old!" I swear he was glowing, he looked perfect as he stuck his tongue out at me

"Well then, thank you very much you annoying little shouta!" Oh God. Did that just come out of my mouth? He is going to kill me!

To my surprise, he blushed and seemed to find the floor very interesting, "Oh, 'Annoying little shouta'..."

I got up and walked over to him, "What? Not going to come and kick my guts out?" I asked, with a little concern

"Maybe later..." His muffled reply

"Len, are you okay?" I was seriously concerned now, "Len?"

"Just...go away Kagamine-San..." He still hasn't looked up, but his words pierced through my heart, overused as that may sound.

So I walked off, generally confused and most likely depressed. Stupid life.

* * *

**RINNNNNNNNN, DON'T GO LIKE THAT NOW YOU SILLY GIRL! O_O  
I don't know why I'm complaining, I did write this amazing mess :D**

**REVIEW PLSSS!11!111! ;w;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my...That was hard to write! It's as short (I think it's actually shorter...) as my other chapters, but enjoy! xD**

* * *

So there I was, sitting in my own personal corner, in Len's house.

"Rin! Rin!" That cheerful singsong voice, it had to be Miku, "Rin are you there?"

"Huh?" That sounded snappy, I guess my recent encounters with a certain blonde haired angel-boy haven't helped.

"Oh Rin! What's wrong? Teto-Chan would hate to see you this unhappy!" I thought my presence was depressing all the time? Maybe fate chose to make me unhappy after nothing?

"It's nothing Miku, nothing." I stated flatly, I didn't need this at the moment!

"There is something Rin! I can see it in your eyes!" She 'flashed' a huge pout, it still wasn't as cute as a certain angel's face, but it was deeply convincing, "Rin! Please tell me, I just want to help!"

I considered, Miku was sweet, kind and caring. All she had ever done for me was nice and she did look genuinely worried about me, I will gain vital information but using her at this moment!

"Hey, Miku? Len seems angry at me and I...erm...don't know why?" I phrased my question carefully, one wrong word and my new crush would be the talk of the school.

"Len? Angry? With you?" She looked slightly surprised, "Well, did you say anything to him? Anything that could make him angry?" Miku is always an angel, her voice was covered with concern.

"I don't think so, I only called him an 'annoying little shouta' and what harm could that do?" I questioned her like a police officer!

"Oh gosh!" Her 'motherly' expression turned to one of complete shock, "That can do a lot more harm then you think, Rin..."

"What?" I, myself, was worried now, "What do you mean?"

"Rin...Len is very insecure about those sort of things..." Miku sounded very uncertain about what to say, I raised an eyebrow, "He thinks if a girl calls him something like that, that he's just a little kid."

"Wait, so he's angry with me because I called him a little kid?" Darn, I wouldn't have thought that in a million years.

"Yeah..." Miku sighed, "You should apologise Rin!"

Her face brightened up in a flash, her other mood completely forgotten- It actually made me feel better!

"Okay! I will!" What am I thinking?

I pranced out of the room, in a daze...

_Gonna apologise to Len! Yeah!_

* * *

With my happy aura, I ran over to where Len was sitting, he looked lonely for once.

"Len-Kun!" I grinned at him as he slowly lifted his head from his hands, "I came to tell you something!"

"..." That's when I noticed his bloodshot, puffy red eyes. I stared at his pale face while a silence hung over us, "Hm?"

He actually made a sound! "I'm apologising for what I said earlier, about you being a shouta, I shouldn't have said it...it was mean."

He grimaced, as if he didn't care that much, "Sure, whatever."

It was silent again, I used this useful silence to think of something constructive to say.

"Is that a 'I accept your apology with all of my heart' sure or a 'Go away' sure?" I'm patronizing!

"It's whatever you want it to be, Rin." He wasn't looking at me when he said it and because I am 'super-dooperly-amazing', I decided to run into his lap.

"What the hell, Rin?" Someone isn't happy today, but to my great excitement he didn't push me off!

"Your warm..." I snuggled up to him with a grin, looking up at him slowly, I could see him resisting the urge to grin back at me.

"Am not!" He was grinning now, "Your a lump!"

"Really? Then why I am I still on your lap?" I smirked, this war would be easy to win.

"Well, if you insist..." I didn't see the next moment coming, in a few swift moves, I was flat on the floor and Len was perched on my back, a triumphant aura surrounding him.

"Hah." I could hear the pure smirk in his voice, he sounded so...hot...

My face instantly heated up when I realized what position we were in. Another thing I realized was that Len is incredibly light, he felt lighter than me! Not to put myself down, but I have the strength of a hamster, yet Len felt like a feather.

"Your light..." I muttered

"Well, I do run cross-country, have to be light to win!" His reply was uplifting, especially since I am terrible at that sport, "Want me to get off?"

"Sure...if you want..." He actually asked that? Was he concerned about my wellbeing?

He got off me quickly and said, "You might wanna get home before everyone else gets up. Your phone and stuff are over here."

"Were you going through my texts?" Natural girl instincts just kicked in!

"Rin, why would I go through your texts?" He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"No clue." I laughed and stuck my tounge out at him before walking out of the door (Which I opened a few seconds before), "Bye-Bye Len! See you at school I guess!"

* * *

**Eheheeee I finally finished this chapter x3 It's taken me around 3 hours O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyho :D Got nothing to say here x3

* * *

**

The next morning, I got up to the (Annoying) sound of my alarm, in a good mood. Len was joining my school today, which meant when my other friends were busy, I had someone to hang out with! Although, I did have some doubt in my mind that he might ignore in school, like my 'friends' did back in the city.

I slipped my sailor uniform on, grabbed some toast for breakfast, waved goodbye to my parents and walked a short walk to school.

"Hey, Rin!" Neru was calling me, her eyes not glued to her phone for once.

"Good morning Rin." Haku was her usual self, she probably still had a major hangover from a few nights ago.

"Rin-Rin-Rin!" Teto was a morning person, all chirpy and happy, "Where's Miku-Chan?"

"No clue, she is the image of a morning person..." I sighed

"Should I text her?" Neru was back to staring at her mobile phones screen.

"Na, I'm sure she'll turn up!" Teto exclaimed with exclamation!

" 'Kay." Curse you Neru and your short replies!

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, I didn't have time to react before...I was hugged.

"Hey everyone!" She was actually singing this time, not just sounding like she is, "My girls- Rin, Haku, Teto and Neru!"

She flashed her pearly white teeth at us, "You'll never guess what!"

"What?" My voice was pure sarcasm.

"Guess!" This will turn into some pantomime soon.

"I don't know, they broke the record for the worlds largest leek?" Neru was still in full-on texting mode...

"Nope!" She was still smiling, "I guess I'll have to tell you!"

"Go ahead Miku-nee!" Teto is very persuasive.

"Well..." Sing-song girl began, "This morning I got a call from Crypton Future Media..."

"The Crypton Future Media?" Haku spoke up

"Yes, The Crypton Future Media. Anyway, they called me and told me they want me for a new project! It's a group of singers called: Vocaloid!" Miku was beaming

"That's gre- Wait, isn't BaKaito in that?" I said suspiciously.

"Yes, I know! Isn't it great?" She asked, "And they are holding auditions for 2 more singers to finish this seasons list!"

"Cool." Teto's eyes were shining.

"Anyway, lets go to school, we have stuff to learn!" Miku sang, as normal.

* * *

"Everyone, I want you to welcome a new student to our class, meet Len Kagamine!" Sensei was as happy as Miku.

Len walked in and my God, he looked rape worthy in school uniform. His neat ponytail from before was slightly messy and he made the school uniform look like some sort of high fashion!

"Wow..." I heard Lily, the schools biggest slut breath beside me, "He is fit!"

"Hey, I'm Len, it's nice to meet you all!" He sounded so relaxed and casual, the opposite to everyone else.

Lily turned to look at me, "Move, Kagamine. I want Len-Kun to sit next to me."

She was glaring, hard, "Why don't you move, _Lily_?"

"I swear- just move you geek!" She shot back, we weren't paying attention to the conversation in the rest of the class...

"So, is there anywhere you want to see, Kagamine-kun?" Sensei was asking Len.

"I'd like to sit next to Rin-Chan, Sensei." He stated quietly,

"Okay! Lily, if you could move to the spare seat, please!"

"What?" Lily looked annoyed, "Can't Len-Kun just sit next to me, instead of _Rin_?"

Lily-dear said my name like it was poison, "No Lily, Kagamine-kun chose to sit with Rin and we must respect new students!"

"Urgh, fine." Thank you Sensei!

Lily moved her slutty stilettos to the spare seat on the other side of the room. Len walked over to me and grinned, "Hey Rin."

"Hey Len." I grinned back.

* * *

Lessons were as normal and it was soon lunch, I groaned. I was alone the classroom. Miku had choir, Neru had tech, Haku had reading and Teto had cheerleading. That meant I would be alone, having to defend myself against Lily and her goons!

"Why the sad face?" That's the voice of Len, he sure sounds like an angel, "I don't want to see you frowning when I'm around!"

He pointed to himself with a sexy grin/smirk sort of look, I just had to laugh.

"Oh nothing, just thinking of someone I dislike!" I giggled like a little girl

"And who would that be? I'd definitely kill her!" He had a full smirk on his face

"It's nothing, only Li-" I started until, speak of the devil, Lily walked into the room.

"Hi Len-Kun! Rin." She said, "What's going on?"

I watched as she attempted to fall on top of Len, which failed because he pushed her forward like the stealth monster he is.

"Well..." Len looked annoyed, "You gonna let go of me now?"

Lily blushed and immediately jumped away from Len when she realized she was grabbing his arm with both hands, I was still silent.

"D-Didn't that hurt?" She stuttered, "Want me to kiss it better?"

Len totally ignored Lily and turned to me, "Lets go Rin."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom, it didn't hurt but it shocked me a little!

Len dragged me outside, which was humid and sat beneath a shady tree.

He patted the space beside him, "Sit."

"Er...um..." He was being very blunt, confusing!

"Oh sorry!" His facial features made a smile, "I didn't mean to sound harsh, but you might as well sit down."

I stuck my tongue out before landing beside him clumsily, "Okay!"

"Now..." He suddenly looked flustered, "I have er...something to tell you Rin..."

His flustered face, made me flustered too, "W-What?"

"..." There was a short awkward, "I think I'm in love with Lily..."

"..." I didn't know what to say, I was shocked, "Oh..."

He looked into my eyes, "Wow Rin!"

He laughed, what the hell?

"You really thought I was telling the truth!" He was messing with me, I understood and a few moments later, I started laughing too.

We both stopped a minute or so later, when he stared deeply into my eyes again. Was he trying to look in my soul or something?

"But I really have something to tell you Rin..."

"What?" I sounded like Miku again, maybe Len was a drug?

"Rin, I" He stopped for a moment, "Think we should audition for that Vocaloid competition together!"

I must be a hopeless romantic, because I totally thought he was going to say something else.

"But Len, I can't sing..." I said slowly,

"Yes, you can! Miku told me!" He smirked, darn you Miku knowing about my singing obsession!

"Er...sure?" I asked.

"Great! The auditions are after school, we can walk there together!" His happiness made me grin

"Okay." This could be fun I guess!

* * *

**This chapter scares me. o_O**

**No clue why 8D**

**BAIBAI FOR NAO :L**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMGGGGGG THIS CHAPTA ISH LONGA! ;DDDDDDDDD**

* * *

Lily totally ignored me through last class (She didn't even try to copy me!), it's a blessing! When class was over, Len turned to me.

"So Rin, you ready to go?" He looked happy, "It's gonna be fun!"

To be honest, I was worried because I have never heard Len sing. Although, if his voice is as wonderful as his appearance, then I'm sure it will be good!

"Yeah!" I stood up, "Ready to go!"

We started walking towards the Crypton place, Len was telling me it wasn't far. That's kind of too bad, I would have loved to have spent more time with Len.

"So..." I really am terrible at starting off conversations, "Er...what's your family like?"

I was quite interested, all I knew was that his mother was an interior designer, nothing else.

"Well..." Len began, "I'm actually adopted."

"What?" That was my immediate response.

"I couldn't tell you what my real parents were like, they died and I developed a case of amnesia." He said sadly, "I love my 'new' parents though, they're called Luka and Gakupo Kamui! Apparently 'Kagamine' was my original name but I wouldn't have a clue! Luka has pink hair and Gakupo has purple hair. I think Gakupo created my 'shoutaness' side..!"

He grimaced and I gasped, why didn't he tell me earlier?

"I don't really have any close relatives that I know of...Luka has a sister called Gumi though, I call her 'Aunt Gumi'!" He was grinning, this walk sure was getting interesting, "What about your family?"

"Er..." That sure put me on the spot, "My parents are called Rui and Rei Kagamine, normally known as Rui and Rei Kagene for some unknown reason! I-I have 2 cousins called Lin and Ren Haine and they are very quiet and slightly scary!"

I said that much too fast for any normal person to possibly understand, but to my surprise Len nodded.

"Interesting, interesting." He grinned, "Got any pets?"

"Nope, none." I replied flatly, "How about you?"

"I have a dog called Zumi, she wasn't downstairs at the party, I think she was hiding in 'Lu' and 'Gaku's room..."

He laughed happily, I was about to say his dog had a cute name, when I stopped, that was out of character...Only Teto would say dogs have cute names (Or dare I say it; the fluffball was cute without even seeing it!)! Saved by Crypton, I say. The building came into my view and Len pointed to it and said "Here it is!".

We quickly walked inside and a tall man in a casual outfit came to greet us, he had dark brown hair, "Hi, I'm guessing you two are here for the Vocaloid Project auditions? Please, come this way." He began to walk down a hallway slowly, "By the way, I'm Al; better known as 'Big Al' around here."

We reached a door at the end of the hallway, 'Al' opened it and ushered me and 'Angel-boy' in. I was now surrounded by a huge room, it was beautiful. 3 women stood there, with huge smiles on their faces.

One decided to speak up, she had black, curly hair and dark eyes that shone, "Hello and welcome to the Vocaloid Project auditions for this season! My name is Prima." She pointed to herself, "This this Sonika." Prima pointed to the right of herself, where a pretty woman with short green hair was standing, "And this is Ann, better known as 'Sweet Ann'." Prima now turned and pointed to the right of herself, where a blonde woman with what looked like a chain on her neck was standing.

"Your better known is 'Prima the Soprano' my dear Prima...hun." 'Sweet Ann' said, "And Miss Prima forgot to mention that the lovely Al that escorted you in is my arm candy!"

I was mildly shocked, for looking like a woman with such a strict nature, her personality so far seemed completely different!

"Don't let this whole dress get-up get to you hun, I'm not posh and fancy. In fact I'm pretty normal!" Ann said directly to me, I flushed red, was my mind really that easy to read?

I heard Len chuckle beside me, "Hi Prima, Sonika and Sweet Ann! I'm Len and this is Rin, it's nice to meet you!" When he said Rin he pointed at me, it created an even blush on my cheeks.

"Woah, Len and Rin? Like left and right? That's cool." Sonika said calmly, "Are you two related?"

"Related to Rin? That monster? Pssh no! If I was I would have killed myself by now!" He joked, two can play at that game.

"You can talk, Mr. Perfect." I smirked, he didn't even have to think before he responded.

"At least I don't obsess over my texts." Man, he's good.

The trio before us were laughing at mine and Len's comments about eachother.

"So..." Len stopped, "When do the auditions start?"

"Oh, they already have! We started off with the personality test: and both of you are adorable!" Sonika squealed which Len looked generally annoyed.

"A-Adorable?" He glared at Sonika, "You called me adorable?"

Sonika froze with a look of terror before rushing behind Ann and Prima, who both looked pretty scared too!

"I didn't hear her say anything Len." I said quickly in a monotone, "So, what do we do now?"

"You sing!" Ann laughed, "Go when your ready!"

Len looked at me with his face of sexiness, "Anything you want to sing, Rin?"

I blushed, we were close, "Erm...Romeo and Cinderella..." I muttered

"Ooh! I love that song!" Prima shouted

"Lets go for it!" Len was grinning at me again, but then I realized what 'Romeo and Cinderella' was about...Man, I'm screwed.

I knew I had to sing and a few seconds went by before I started, I wasn't really nervous, but I was happy.

(_Rin_, **Len**, Both)

"_Don't let my love become_ **like Juliet's tragedy,**

Take me away from here,

That's the kind of feeling

**Father and mother please go to sleep,**

_I wish you a good dream,_

It's the time when adults should be sleeping

_The enchanted caramel that'll make you choke,_

**Bound it with my embarrassing bare foot,**

How far will we proceed tonight?

Don't bite me, treat me gently,

I don't like bitter things yet

**Probably because I ate all those sweets that my mother made**

If there are things, that we don't know,

We'll try to understand, isn't that normal?

**"I'll let you see everything"**

_"Because it's you"_

"So I'll let you see my..."

_I've always wanted to be like Cinderella,_

**Running out with just the uniform**

_Magic, please stop the time,_

**If not, those bad people will come and interfere..."**

"Stop!" Ann shouted, "That was awesome guys!"

I was in a daze, Len's voice was like that enchanted caramel mentioned in the song, without the choking part.

"Thank you Ann!" Len looked smirk-ish, "It's nice to hear that from a professional."

"Now, if you'll come over here..." Prima started

"You can give us your details and we can contact you if you get the spots!" Sonika finished with a grin.

"Okay." I said, Len grabbed 2 papers and handed one to me, I watched as he filled his out at lightning speed and passed it back to Sonika.

I then proceeded to fill in mine, it wasn't too long and I was done in a few minutes.

We thanked the trio for their time and walked out of the room, Len closing the door behind us, I almost thought I heard 'They'll defiantly get the part' from the other side of the wall.

* * *

Len said he'd walk me home, with his usual grin. We slowly strolled out of the building and I thought I could use more question time!

"Hey, Len..." I started,

"Yup?" He asked, still grinning

"Erm...do you know how your parents died?" I was curious, I knew it was personal, but he didn't have to tell me!

"I was told they died by murder a couple of years back, I can't remember it. Apparently I lost my memories when I saw their 'inside-out' bodies or something..." He said and I gasped.

"Rin, why are you crying? It's not your fault anyway! They died a couple of years back so it's just the past!" He was comforting me, he also pointed out I was crying.

"Sorry! I-It's just that I'm so sorry your parents were murdered!" I said

"Rin, it's okay. I've been through worse...I was kind of messed up after it happened..." He began, I knew this would be a story, "I got into fights with older people and somehow always won, I even punched my councillor."

"Wow." That was all I could say,

"I met Luka at one of my old schools, she was the school nurse back then. She was nursing to a boy I hit one time, I think she still wanted to be an interior designer back then! Gakupo was a science teacher, he always tried to help me, not like I tried." His whole past was beginning to show, "I'm sorry Rin, you probably think bad of me now..."

"No, not at all!" I replied immediately

"Luka and Gakupo got together and adopted me about a year ago, saying they knew I was a good kid. They said that a hobby is a good way to use my energy instead of hurting over people. I remember what my first response was, 'Fighting is my hobby'! Even then, they still believe in me and in the end I went for cross-country running!" He was grinning again and we turned the corner to my house.

"Wanna come in?" I asked, "My parents won't mind."

"You sure?" He asked, I nodded, "Okay! I'm in!"

I stuck my tongue out when I found my house keys in my bag and we walked inside.

* * *

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE N_N X3  
I cba to check this so if anything is terribly wrong, please tell me~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiiizzz. This is short, only 'cuz I wanna get on to the next chapter. 8D!

* * *

**

My house was tidy at this point, my brilliant mother has cleaned it recently it seems!

"Hey Rinny!" My mum shouted from the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Hey mum!" I replied back, "I have a guest...it's a guy..."

"A-A guy?" Oh God. My dad is home, "Really?"

The whole house went silent, Len didn't seemed bothered by it.

"Finally!" He shouted, my life is ov- Wait, what? "Bring him in the kitchen Rin!"

I gestured for Len to walk through the door to our left, we were met with my smiley parents inspecting him. To be honest, my mum looked awe-struck.

"Wow..." She said, "I didn't know Rin had good-looking 'guy friends'!"

My dad was grinning, this was already going to go well, I could see.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, "And while were at it, I'm Rei Kagamine and my lovely wife is Rui Kagamine!"

"My name's Len." Angel-boy said with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Now, now. You don't have to be so formal!" My dad said, "In fact, even with my age I could still probably beat you at xBox!"

Len was blank, as if he didn't know what an xBox was, "xBox?" He asked, "W-What's that?"

Darn. I would have never guessed that.

I glanced at him slowly, "You don't know what an xBox is?"

He gave me a small smile, "Nope."

"Well then. Why don't you two teach our guest how to play it, while I make dinner?" My mum asked, "What do you want for dinner, by the way?"

"Pizza!" The stuff was irresistible.

"Okay. Is that all right with you Len-Kun?" She asked

"Anything is all right with me Mrs. Kagamine." Len grinned sheepishly, "As long as it's all right for you to serve up for an extra person!"

"It's fine dear!" Time for some xBox..!

* * *

"Haha!" My dad was laughing at my perplexed expression, "I beat you again!"

Len was staring at the screen in awe as if it was the meaning of life or something.

"Uh, Len?" I waved my hand in front or his face, "Anybody there?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of it and looked at me

"Wanna play?" I asked, "My dad needs someone else to pick on."

'Mwahahaaaa' could be heard in the background from a certain someone...

"Er, really?" Len muttered, "Sure!"

I passed him my controller with a relaxed sigh, Len just grinned at me. Let the game begin!

* * *

"How on earth?" My dad was totally shocked, to be honest so was I. Len just owned him like it was no effort.

"What?" Len was confused, "Did I do something wrong?"

Aw, he's just like a cute little puppy and a cuddly one, at that!

"No Len," I started, "You did everything right!"

"H-How did you manage that?" My dad muttered, "I'm like 4th Prestige on COD!"

How does my mother love this man?

"I-I just...timed stuff right?" Len questioned, "Luka and Gakupo don't let me play on game consoles, they say it's too violent."

Well, I guess that explains it.

Saved by the mum for Angel-boy, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

We ate the pizza (Which was nommy!) and Len said he had to go home, poor me. I'm all alone now.

Okay, alone with my parents anyway.

He left and I took an early night, I didn't have any homework, if I did I would be in 'Fml' mode.

* * *

**Weeeeirrdddddd. I wish my dad liked xBox *shot* !**

**I wanna get the next chapter done before I fall asleep, wish mee luckkk!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ITTTT *dundundun***

* * *

So the next day was the start of the weekend, yay!

To: Len Kagamine  
From: Rin Kagamine  
Subject: Tonight  
Hey Angel-Boy!  
You busy tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?

I checked the message, did it seem to desperate? I didn't think so. I slowly hit the send button. All of my other 4 friends; Haku, Neru, Miku and Teto were going to watch Miku record at Crypton for her first song or something. I'm too lazy to listen so I said I was busy...Darnit.

To: Rin Kagamine  
From: Len Kagamine  
Subject: Re: Tonight  
Sorry Rin, I can't do anything tonight! :(  
I have some stupid national running final to go to! D:  
You could come and watch though, it's only a 5k run and I'll be done pretty quick?

5K? Isn't that like...really far? H-How could anyone run that? It seemed interesting though and Len always keeps his word when he says he'll be quick. It was a weekend too, no school and it's not like I had anything else to do!

To: Len Kagamine  
From: Rin Kagamine  
Subject: ^^  
Sure! I'd love to come, where is it? And what time? ^^

To: Rin Kagamine  
From: Len Kagamine  
Subject: Re: ^^  
Luka will pick you up at 5?

To: Len Kagamine  
From: Rin Kagamine  
Subject: Nom  
'Kayyyyyyyyyy.  
I'll have dinner early then.  
Nomnom.

I shouted out to my mum for an early dinner, it was already 4!

* * *

After dinner, I checked the time. It was 5! Luckily I had gotten ready that morning and so I was totally ready to be a Len fangirl while he runs around a track (Just kidding!)! I have never met Len's mum so I hope Luka is nice!

"Rin! Len's mum is here for you!" My dear mother shouted at me, I walked downstairs.

Len's mum is beautiful. She looks in her twenties and she has long, light pink hair- It's down below her waist!

"Hi Rin-Chan." She said to me in a calm, quiet voice, "I'm Luka, Len's mother. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Kamui-San!" I replied, "It's lovely to meet you too!"

"Well, how nice!" My mum commented on mine and Luka's polite chat, "I guess you 2 should be off now, that running competition starts at 5:30 did you say Luka-Chan?"

"Yup, 5:30!" Luka laughed, "Thank you for letting me take her without any hassle Kagamine-San, we should meet up at some point!"

Wow, that was pure mother talk, "Yes, we should! See you later Rin hunny! Have fun!"

That was even purer... "Bye mum!"

I walked out of the house and my mum waved to me and Luka as she closed the door.

"So, Rin." Luka said, "I hope you enjoy today."

She shot me a pretty smile, which I returned without the pretty part(!) as we neared their car. It was a nice car, a metallic blue sort of colour. **(A/N: Sorry for my use of English spellings, Americans!)**

"I bet you I will!" I said, "I've never watched cross-country before."

"They're running on a track today, it's better than around forests and things like that because you can see everything." Luka was almost grinning now.

We quickly got into the car, me in the passenger seat of course! Once Luka had started to drive, she finally voiced something,

"So, want anything particular on?" She asked.

"Crypton radio please!" I said, "I love their music!"

Luka laughed, "Exactly the same here, actually. I had it on as I was driving to get you!"

She turned the radio on and a loud song came on, Luka started to sing along.

"I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain, Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me. Coincidences that sticked us degenerate into the dark and are broken into pieces; "No matter what we do, life is just like that" I mumbled. Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks." She sang like an angel, the best part was, she sounded like the singer!

Wait. Random ladies don't just sound like very famous and popular singers...

"Luka," I started, "Did you sing this?"

She was about to reply when the radio announced something interesting, "That was Just Be Friends, sung by the lovely Luka Megurine from Crypton's latest project: Vocaloid!"

Luka decided to turn the radio off, "Yup. That's me alright!"

"Wow. Does Len know?" I asked

"Yeah, of course he does! I reckon it's one of the reasons he asked you to audition with you!" She sounded a lot more laid-back after singing, it was a good thing too!

"Cool." I gazed out of the window.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Luka called out to me as she parked up in front of a huge stadium!

I opened my door, "Time to see Len!"

"Yeah, time to see Len."

* * *

"Now time for what we've all been waiting for, the 5k run!" The announcer said, "The three contestants are Utatane Piko, Honne Dell and Kagamine Len!"

I looked at Luka in disbelief, "Dell Honne? Isn't he like a pro?"

"Yup! I'm very proud of Len for going up against him!" Luka grinned at me.

"Lets begin shall we?" The announcer continued, "On your marks, set and go!"

Len left Dell and Piko in a trail of dust. Literally. He ran like it was no effort at all! I think he might have been sprinting or something!

Luka beside was clapping and singing, "Go Len! Go Len!"

I probably looked like an idiot staring in amazement like that.

* * *

The 15 or so minutes they ran for were exciting, although, neither Dell or Piko managed to get anywhere near Len and they looked like they were trying so hard, too!

"It looks like we have a winner!" The announcer announced in an announcer-y tone, "Well done to Len Kagamine! Our new under 15s cross-country champion of Japan!"

The crowds around the stadium cheered and so did I, good for Len!

"Second place is Dell Honne and third is Piko Utatane!"

"That's great!" Luka cheered, "I'll text Gakupo and tell him!"

She got a shiny pink phone out and began to text (Obviously not with Neru's supreme texting speed.).

About 5 minutes later, Len approached us.

"Hey mum and Rin." He said happily with a grin spreading across his features, "Ready to go home?"

"Yup!" I grinned back

"Lets go, kiddies!" Luka said with sarcasm.

* * *

I was happily driven home and Len said he'd see me at school!

How could life get any better?

Oh, that's right- PIZZA!

* * *

**Wheeeee~  
I was thinking about my friend telling me about her cross-country competition and this was created xD  
****Seee youuu attt theee nexttt chapterrrr 8D  
Tell me if I've done anything wrong pl0x, can't be bothered to check it! **


	8. Chapter 8

School was interesting.

"So Len...this is Mikuo!" Miku said to him with a grin, "You remember him, right?"

Mikuo is basically a male Miku, the way I see it.

"Yeah! Of course I do!" Well, that's a lie, "He still looks exactly like you!"

No duh, angel-boy.

"This is Ted and Nero." Mikuo talked, pointing to his friends, they were Teto and Neru's brothers, "It's too bad Rin doesn't have a brother...although, you and her kind of look alike..."

"Er, sure Mikuo, sure!" Len stuck his tongue out.

I'd had enough of this boring boy talk, "Lets go get smoothies, girls!"

"What?" Neru asked, "Were at school Rin, they don't sell smoothies here..."

"I heard they opened up a smoothie bar in the cafeteria!" Nero replied to his sister,

"The boys are coming too!" Mikuo said evilly.

"Yes, yes we are." Ted added.

"Er..." Len began,

"Shush, Lenny!" Teto shouted.

"You should 'shush' Teto!" Neru said,

"Neru, you need to too." Haku said, calm as usual.

Me and Miku were staring at eachother, a contest!

"L-Lets go then..." Len said slowly.

* * *

"Hmmm..." I murmured, "This is so great..."

My orange smoothie is HEAVEN.

"Banana is still better." Len can read my mind I think.

"Yes, yes I can." WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? HOLY-

"I'm joking!" He saw me turn red, darn.

"I love school now..." Mikuo and Miku said together,

"I don't!" Haku and Dell replied quickly.

"Weird..." Teto and Ted too...

There was a bit of an awkward silence until the best thing ever happened. NOT.

The dramatic Lily came over to our table.

"And what do _you_ want, Lily?" Teto asked rudely.

"Now, now Kasane." Lily glared, "We already know people like you are the reason humanity is messed up, you don't have to make it worse by being rude to your elders."

"Fat chance." Neru was focused on her phone.

"Anyway, I did not come to speak for _you_." Lily was still glaring at Teto, "I came to speak with Len~!"

I almost died inside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Len questioned.

"Well, I'm actually here to talk about _running_." Lily said, Len looked taken aback by that.

"What about it?" He quickly asked.

"I'll tell you over there." Lily pointed to an empty table on the other side of the room, "It's kind of private..."

Len looked at her suspiciously before replying simply, " 'Kay..."

So the angel and the devil walked towards the table and Lily actually had the nerve to sit near him!

Devil leaned close to him and leaded so close that...she kissed him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" Everyone's heads turned at that- it was Utatane Piko!

"I think the question is, what the fuck is your girlfriend doing to me?" Len stated calmly, Lily was acting like a scared dog, whimpering.

"Your the kid that won that running thing aren't you?" Piko spat, "I won't let you win this time!"

With that, Piko grabbed Len's arm and pulled him outside- Len didn't even try to stop him!

This will be one interesting fight.

* * *

What I don't understand is, the teachers were all there, yet they didn't even try to stop the pair from fighting?

I found out that in his past, Len obviously was very good at fighting, though. He basically ripped Piko apart!

When the school principal finally broke them apart, I swear he actually smiled at Len! I can see why though, Piko has always been a huge bully in school- being beaten up by a younger kid that wasn't even trying was humiliating!

Me, Miku, Haku and Teto were with Len in the medical room, the other boys had to report for this sports thing. I forgot to mention, Lily was also there.

"Piko! Piko!" She cried, "Are you alright hunny?"

"Just shut up Lily." Piko said, "I've had enough of you, I'm breaking up."

"...Huh?" Lily was pretending to be confused, I could tell.

"I've already had 10 people tell me that YOU kissed HIM and HE hates you." Piko explained angrily, "Everyone knows your a slut- have you even seen the way you dress?"

Len was trying to stifle his laughter next to me, I will admit that I was grinning!

"But Pikoooo~" Lily said in a sugary-sweet voice that'll kill the whole world one day, "I loveee youuu~!"

"I hate you! Just get out!" Piko shouted,

Len whispered to me as Lily walked out angrily, "Serves her right huh?"

I didn't have time to reply, before Piko talked to Len, "Hey Len, I'm sorry..." He began, "I didn't know that it was forced, I'm sorry..."

Wow, the boys bad with apologies.

"Apology accepted!" Len grinned.

"Also, nice running on the weekend..." Piko said with a smile you never saw, EVER.

"Heh heh, I could say the same for you!" Len was still grinning.

I'm not complaining though, grinning makes Len look ever better!

* * *

***shot* I haven't updated in like, 4 days or something!**

**(NOTE: Most authors don't update for like, two weeks xDD)**

**nomnomnom**

***shotshotshot***

**nn**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYHOOOOO! :D**

**This is a very short chapter, because the next chapter is something a little different!**

* * *

"Hey, Rin?" It was after school and me and Len were alone in the classroom.

"Yeah Len?" I asked.

"I like you." He said, Oh my God! I bet he's lying, there's no way he would just come out with that!

"Seriously." He continued.

"Ha ha ha! Like I'd actually belie-" I started, then he kissed me.

I tried to break out of it, "Len- _mpphhh_!"

He looked at me, "Your so beautiful."

If I were an ice cream, I would have melted.

Len looked sort of...different...though. His eyes didn't have their usual charm, they looked angry and kind of evil...

If you get what I mean...

"What's up?" I asked, "You look angry."

"Why would I be angry? I have you!" His voice sounded convincing, but his eyes just wouldn't shift!

I didn't have much time to gather a reply though, because he started to kiss me then, with a little (a lot) more passion this time!

I tried to break his grip, I could tell something was off here, but for such a skinny shouta he is a lot stronger then he looks...

"Why are you trying to push me off?" He asked angrily, I swear Len doesn't get angry, "Are you going to leave me?"

"What's your problem today?" I replied quickly.

"My problem?" He stared at me, "Oh- I have plenty!"

He had problems? I knew about his past, did he mean that? I was quite intrigued to know more.

I tried to stay calm, "Like what?"

"Maybe the fact I'm anorexic? Because I occasionally take drugs? I've almost killed myself? I've almost killed all the people close to me? I'm an arsonist?" Len said to me, "How could you not work it out?"

To be honest, only some of it did make sense. Len doesn't eat anything at school normally and when he came over mine for dinner he stared at the food like it was deadly for a few seconds before putting on a smile and eating it. The rest though, were a complete mystery to me.

I looked at Len properly again, he looked sick! His eyes weren't angry anymore, they were guilty...he looked like he was about to cry.

"I uh...you think I'm weird now...don't you?" He asked, sounding embarrassed.

"I..." I wasn't sure what to say, I thought it was terrible, but I could tell me that!

"I should go, I have counselling..." He said and got up, "Bye?"

"I..." Am such a retard- I couldn't think of ANYTHING to say.

Len just left me, he his head down, looking at the floor.

* * *

**So, for the end of my annoucement, the next chapter is...**

**IN LENNY'S POINT OF VIEW! OH YES! 8D**

**I will type it up now I think, and try to post it asap ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! :D**

**PLEASE TAKE NOTICE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS IN LEN'S POINT OF VIEW!**

* * *

"Your late." Here sits the devil- trying to make my life worse then it is!

"...And?" I asked, calmly.

"I only care about you, Len." The woman I was talking to, my Councillor, was trying to look and sound nice, but I know by now that it's just an act, "Where were you?"

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped at her.

"Obviously not somewhere good!" She frowned, "Come, sit."

"So I'm a dog now?" I glared at Miss Councillor before taking a seat and dropping my school bag to the side of the chair.

She ignored my question, "How's your weight?"

"I've lost a few pounds." Now that _was_ a true fact!

"Oh dear..." Miss Councillor looked worried, "How?"

"More exercise, less food." I replied bluntly. From the multiple councillors I've had, they have all told me my 'incredibly low weight' was a problem. They have all tried many different methods of getting me to eat- none worked.

"You barely eat anyway!" My councillor said, losing her cool a little, "I don't understand how nobody at school notices!"

"I ate at Rin's house!" I argued.

"Rin?" Miss Councillor raised an eyebrow, "The girl is your friend?"

"Not anymore..." I grumbled, "Why should I tell you about Rin anyway? Your only getting paid to listen."

She sighed, "I heard from Luka you got into a fight?"

"Yeah," I said, grinning evilly, "And I won!"

"You have to give up your bad habits, Len." Miss Councillor spoke calmly.

"It's okay to have a little fun..." I replied darkly, "Especially on easy targets..."

She sighed again, "You really don't care, do you Len?"

"My life is too wrong to fix." I said, "Why waste your time?"

My councillor looked at me carefully, "What happened?"

"Nothing conserning you." I replied hastily.

"Did you remember something?" She asked.

She was referring to my life before my parents died, the life I know nothing about.

"I will never remember anything," I muttered, "I don't want to."

"Hm..." Miss Councillor was thinking, "Did something happen with this Rin girl you were talking about earlier?"

"Obviously." There was vemon in everything I said, "Going to far with what I said is something."

"What did you say?" Councillor lady asked.

"That's classified." I spat.

"Well okay then." She smiled at me, "We've run out of time but I would like you to come back tomorrow!"

I grimaced, I'd already had my 3 councilling sessions this week!

"Same time as today!" She almost sang, "But please be on time, you may go!"

I stood up and grabbed my bag, I was finally free!

* * *

"Welcome home, Len!" Luka hugged me as I walked through the front door of my house, "What do you want for dinner?"

Luka always seems hopeful I will answer that question with some sort of food- but not this time.

"I'm not hungry, I had a banana smoothie at lunch!" I replied, trying to sound happy.

"Luka just tightened her grip on me.

"A banana smoothie isn't a whole days worth of food!" She said, generally caring, "If you continue like this, you'll be severely ill soon!"

I laughed, "I doubt it!"

Luka released her grip.

"I'll be doing homework in my room!" I said to her as I walked upstairs.

"Okay." I heard her say in reply to me.

* * *

It was 10 pm now and I felt so drained, my whole body was burning!

I had been trying to lift weights for an hour; but even the lightest one, which I could usually lift with ease, I ended up dropping, it was just too heavy!

Over the late few weeks I have been eating a lot less then I normally would (And I normally only eat about 400 calories each day?) - for most of the days I ate nothing. But it had never affected me before, so why should it affect me now?

I've always thought of food as a bad habit. It hardly seems to do anything good for people! It just fills in the gaps of nothingness in peoples lives...

Just thinking was giving me a migrane. I decided to sheep, in the morning I would feel better!

* * *

The next morning I felt terrible, I could barely breath in the state I was in. I sucked it up though, because Luka got incredibly worried if I ever said I was sick.

I walked to school feeling extremely light-headed and took my seat in my classroom.

After a few minutes I put my head in my hands to try and stop the pain a little, but it wasn't working.

Everytime I breathed, my body was telling me not to, that it couldn't do it...I didn't even notice Rin sit down in her seat beside me, though she wasn't on my mind at this point.

"Len?" A distant voice said, "Len?"

It sounded panicked, "Hello? Len?"

It was getting further away every second.

I could feel body heat around me.

"Is he okay?" "What should we do?" "Help!"

I managed to lift my head up, "I'm okay..."

My voice was barely audiable.

It all blacked out.

* * *

**Hihooooooooooo! *happy* :D!**

**The Sims 3 is addictive, funzfunzfunz**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'tis fun to write in Len's POV!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to Rin's point of view!**

* * *

I walked into my classroom, unsure of what today's events were going to be like.

It's not very nice to sit in your seat, turn your head to the right and see a mess of blonde hair on the desk beside you.

I listened carefully, and I could hear some breathing. The thing was, it sounded incredibly pained and forced.

It was worrying, "Len? Len?" I asked, "Hello? Len?"

My face just screamed panic and I realised a crowd of my classmates had gathered around me.

"Ah!"

"Len?"

"Is he okay?"

"Of course he's not!"

"What should we do?"

"Len?"

"Tell someone!"

"Len?"

"Help!"

It all went quiet when Len lifted his head up slowly, revealing a deadly pale face that didn't look right on him. At all.

His mouth opened and he said something that was only just possible to hear, he croaked, "I'm okay..."

He was lying, obviously.

Len's head hit his desk with a thud, he looked _dead_.

I could only watch as the next few moments passed by, some of the boys were already carrying Len to the medical ward, some of the girls were crying- others were talking.

* * *

Class had already started by the time the boys that had carried Len came back, they came into the lesson halfway through!

"Ah! Nice to have you back, boys." Sensei said, "How is Len-Kun?"

"H-He..." One of the boys said, he looked upset, "He almost died!"

Muttering began around the class, I caught Gumi's gaze at me, she looked depressed.

"Well, er..." Sensei needed to respond, "Please take your seats!"

"Now, as I was saying, class..." Sensei continued from the lesson he had paused.

* * *

After school, while I was getting some homework books from my locker, I received a text from Miku.

To: Rin Kagamine  
From: Miku Hatsune  
Subject: D:  
hi rin wen u go 2 teh hsptl can u say gt wel soon 2 len frm me pls?

I decided that it would be a nice gesture to go, even if Len was still angry at me from yesterdays event.

To: Miku Hatsune  
From: Rin Kagamine  
Subject: Re: D:  
Sure Miku,  
Nice text type by the way. ;)

To: Rin Kagamine  
From: Miku Hatsune  
Subject: Re: Re: D:  
ty rin  
yh soz bout txt typ im bsy in cryptn lol :)

I laughed aloud, Miku was amusing sometimes.

And so I began my walk to the hospital.

* * *

I was on my way to Len's ward in the hospital, the receptionist was nice!

As I approached Len's ward, I became a little uneasy, what if he hated me?

"Rin?" It was that angelic voice that I could recognize anywhere, it was Len!

"Ah!" I said, "H-Hi!"

I surveyed Len, he was sitting up in the hospital bed, still pale, with one of those nightdress things that they make patients wear. His hair wasn't in a ponytail and it reached his shoulders, but it was still as messy as usual.

It was silent until Len decided to say something, "Why are you here?"

"I came to say..." I thought about for a few seconds, "Get well soon!"

"Thanks, but you should be getting home soon." He replied in a monotone.

"But I-"

"Len! I got you some food!" A pink haired woman came up next to me, holding a large tray that had a lot of food on it, "Why hello again Rin-Chan!"

"...Hi Luka." I said, I sounded upset.

"Luka, I don't have to eat that much!" Len said to his mother hastily.

"Len." Luka looked at her son straight in the eyes, "You almost died of starvation, I expect you to eat all of it!"

Luka rested the tray on Len's lap and flashed him a showbiz smile.

"Shall I leave you two alone then?" Luka didn't wait for our replies, she had already exited the ward- that left me and Len alone again.

"Starvation?" I asked.

"Yeah, want some food?" Len asked in reply, he handed me a huge blueberry muffin.

"Shouldn't you be eating this?" I questioned, but I still took a bite.

Len ignored me and began to eat a banana, "I haven't eaten a real banana in a long time."

His eyes were sparkling as he ate it, it was like me around oranges!

I started to grin, it was interesting to watch Len look so excited and happy while eating a food as simple as a banana.

Len looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"You looked like you were in heaven while you were eating that!" I laughed.

Len glared at me, I stopped laughing.

"Len, I'm sorry about yesterday," I said, "I didn't m-"

"I should be sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did." Len replied, cutting me off, "I just overreacted and I shouldn't have forcefully kissed you either."

I blushed, "Well...um..."

"Huh?" Len looked at me, confused.

"The kiss..." I muttered, "I...er...liked it..."

"..." There was a silence, oops- I made it awkward.

"Len?" I asked, I was still blushing.

"Um...you should go now..." He said, "I need to sleep..."

"B-but..." I wanted to stay, but I didn't know what to say, "I um..."

Len stayed silent.

"I...like you..." I said, blushing as red as a tomato.

"...I like you too, Rin." Len said, "More then like, really."

"Really?" I perked up.

"I told you that yesterday, didn't I?" Len said, looking at the tray of food in his lap.

"I should go now..." I muttered.

"Take something to eat." Len said, passing me an orange.

"Thank you!" I didn't look at him as I rushed out of the ward.

Len just admitted he liked me, I didn't expect that!

* * *

**o_e *shoots chapter* YOU EPIC FAIL CHAPTER!1ONE!11111!**

**I hate this chapter, so much I could actually flush it down the toilet.**

**But I don't want to flush my laptop down the toilet so I can't T_T**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter! :3  
Thanks to everyone that had read it and reviewed, but I'm too lazy to reply to them :D! (I've actually replied to an awesome review at the bottom, but yeah -_-)**

* * *

Len is the sweetest boyfriend ever.

He's just...great!

Miku was also telling me that Kaito was the same.

(I doubt it)

Anyway, Len is even nicer then he was before and he spends so much time with me it's unreal.

(I still blush whenever he talks about me, if that's something to add?)

It's lunchtime and I am getting ready to have lunch with Len (His treat)! It's one of those moments I can't wait for. He also pays, which is always good!

On a more serious note, he says I'm fixing his life for him, which is cute (I think!).

Len also tutors me, because he is a smartass. I don't mind though, he doesn't get angry at my stupidity or anything.

(Miku doesn't have to be tutored, which is lucky because Kaito is dumb!)

I actually failed my first test after being tutored by Len for a while, because I was staring at his face instead of paying attention. Oops! (My teacher got angry...)

Apart from that, Len is an awesome tutor and anybody would wish that he was their tutor. (But he's mine- sucks for you!)

My dad is also friends with Len, which is an added bonus and my mother is just...a lady...

Neru, Teto and Haku are happy I have a boyfriend, even if they are single. I mean Neru and Teto are, Haku has a boyfriend.

(Haku's boyfriend is called Dell and he is ever so strange)

Now for the lovey-dovey part!

When ever Len kisses me, it's like I just peed my pants- that warm sensation, although not just in my pants, in my whole body.

(My similes are win, Len said they were _imaginative_)

And when he hugs me, it's like a roadroller just squished Lily, that feeling of joy!

On a completely different topic, Len and myself got a call from Crypton.

Isn't it great?

We sing for them now, were known as the Kagamine twins. (We are often mistaken for twins, it must annoy Len, because he is short!)

I had to sing this song called 'Daughter of Evil' the other day and I die in it. That was until I heard Len's version (Servant of Evil) in which he dies to save me.

It's very sweet but annoying because I have to be mean in the song.

(I am not mean!)

(That's what Len said.)

And so, I'm very happy.

On a cloud, perhaps.

I like clouds.

Although, I like roadrollers more!

(I heard Len talking to Mikuo about buying me a roadroller for my birthday, I can't wait to squish Kaito!)

Did you know mine and Len's birthdays are on the same day?

I didn't until he told me.

Anyway, Len is here to take me to lunch and I am going to order the most expensive dishes on the menu.

I'm so kind. Hehe.

"Hi Rin!" He's such an angelic-shouta-boy.

I love Le-_oranges._

Yum.

No, I am not going to talk about dinner with Len and how he has these perfect table manners all of the time.

Go read some other text!

You know you want to (But make sure you are reading something happy about me!).

* * *

"Hey Miku!" Mikuo called out to his sister, "Look what I found!"

Mikuo was holding up a shiny book with a yellow background covered with oranges on it.

"Is that..?" Miku asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, it's Rin's diary!" Mikuo replied, "Lets read it!"

The Hatsune twins spent 5 minutes reading Rin's personal life, before freaking out.

"Ew!" Miku screeched, "She has graphic fantasies about Len!"

In the shadows, a dark figure was laughing to herself, thinking 'And that is why you should never read my diary...'

* * *

**Done *happy***

**Right, now to reply to a really helpful review!**

**So I'm sure some of you will remember when I posted in the first chapter about telling me how to improve? (Or something along the lines of that)**

**Well, I'm happy to say that I finally got a review concerning that part!**

**So thank you 'vegetables are tasty' (Your name is true) and I am going to use it for the future! :)**

**(Especially the grammar part, I agree that I need a beta reader)**

**(And the plot part- but don't fear, this was my first story and everytime I do something for the first time, it always sucks!)**

**(I gave up with the Japanese suffixes because I got lazy :P)**

**As I said before, thank you~!**

**Bye everyone, see you later when I post something new! xD**


End file.
